No Need for Bedtime Stories~
by Yamato Kyouryu
Summary: Duo wants a bedtime story. So does Quatre. And Trowa. And Wufei?! Can Heero take this much longer!?


~No Need for a Bedtime Story~   
just humor. very short little fic.   
[ none ]   
Duo wants a bedtime story. So does Quatre. And Trowa. Can Heero take this much longer?   


* * *

actually the first humor fic i wrote, late one night for my [Duo Dance][1] humor section. i'm planning a sequel where Duo tells stories =D yay! not much else to say except it was, i think, the first "screwed up" fic i ever wrote. i wrote it before any of my other fics.   
[For my complete archive of screwed up Gundam Wing fics, click!][2]   
contact me: IM - YamatoKyouryu; EMAIL - yamato@kyouryu.zzn.com

* * *

"Aie, Heero-chan, read me a bedtime story!" Duo grabbed the jammy sleeve of the Wing Zero pilot.   
"No. Go away. Omae o korosu." Heero pushed aside the overly childish Duo. Duo whimpered and snuggled under his covers.   
"Heero, if you don't, i might not get enough sleep and die-"   
"All right, baka! all right. I'll tell you a story." Heero grumbled and sat down on the bed, next to Duo, who was giggling out of control. "Once upon a time-"   
"That's boring, Heero." Duo stuck out his lower lip. Heero snarled. "Ok, once there was a...uh...princess..."   
"No."   
"Um...an angel..."   
"NO."   
"Er, a...god..."   
"Go on."   
"Of...death?"   
"Good!" Duo snuggled his blankie.   
"And he...um...lived happily ever after."   
"That was a nice story." Duo hugged his pillow, yawned, and was asleep. Heero frowned. "Baka." He got up and shut the door to Duo's room. He walked down the hallway, but didn't get very far. Another sleepy voice called to him. "Heero?"   
Heero snarled *loudly*, and pooked his head into Quatre's room. "WHAT."   
Quatre grinned, hugging his teddy bear tightly. "I heard you telling a story to Duo. Give me one, please?" Quatre gave Heero incredibly sad puppy eyes. Heero grumbled, and sat down on Quatre's bed. "Uhh...once upon a time..."   
Quatre grinned, hugging his teddy bear so hard its eyes bugged out. "YAY!"   
"I DIDN'T START YET, QUATRE." Heero growled, and Quatre's eyes watered. He looked down, silent.   
Heero coughed. "So anyways, there was um...a...pacifist."   
Quatre was ecstatic. "HURRAY!!!"   
Heero bopped him. "SHUT UP! BAKA!" Quatre once again whimpered himself into silence, and Heero, quite angry, continued. "The pacifist was killed one day-"   
"OH my god!" Quatre broke into tears. "No, god, no! Why?" He buried his face in his teddy, sobbing uncontrollably.   
Heero was beside himself with anger. He shouted. "AFTER DAYS OF SUFFERING THE PACIFIST BLEW UP THE WORLD AND THAT'S HOW HE WAS KILLED!! HE KILLED EVERYONE!!!"   
Quatre wailed loudly, and Heero walked out, slamming the door.   
Trowa heard the commotion, and stuck his head out the door. "Heero, what did you do to Quatre?"   
"I KILLED THE PACIFIST!!!" Heero threw a punch at Trowa, who nudged aside, causing Heero to punch the air and stumble forward. "Really? is that what the story was about? Tell me one, hnn?"   
Heero flipped out. "OK-OK! Here's a story for you, TROWA! One day there was someone named TROWA BARTON! He...HE DIED!! PAINFULLY!!" Heero ran away down the hall.   
"Hn...really?" Trowa blinked. "Poor guy."   
Heero ran, until he reached the end of the hall. He beat the wall in anger, knowing the next person to ask him for a bedtime story would die. That was when Wufei walked out of his room in his flower jammies. He blinked, watching Heero beat the poor wall. "What's wrong?"   
"DAMN YOU!!! GO AWAY! I CAN'T TAKE IT! NO MORE STORIES...PLEASE GOD!"   
Wufei blinked. "Stories? Oh! Tell me one about a non-weak man who-"   
"OMAE O KOROSUUUUUU!" Heero whipped out his gun, and aimed at Wufei. Wufei blinked. Heero struggled to pull the trigger, but instead, turned the gun on himself.   
"NO DON'T DO IT!" Everyone had awoken and rushed to Heero.   
Heero started to cry, before hitting himself as hard as he could with the gun. He fell unconscious.   
"What's his problem?" asked Wufei.   
"Doesn't like bedtime stories, i think." said Duo.

~owari, no da~   
[please post comments! ^_^.]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/theduodance
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/screwedfics



End file.
